Until It's Over
by WrathoftheSun
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Harry decides to claim the Deathly Hallows as his own, ignoring his previous vow to not do so.  In the process, he learns of the many secrets that have been kept from him.  Meanwhile, a new Lord is rising in America...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter

A/N: Just as a fair warning, my Harry Potter in this story, is a real asshole. Not a Draco Malfoy " My Father will hear about this!" asshole, more like Steve Stiffler " Jim you're the only guy I know who's dick needs an instruction manual" ( American Pie 2) kind of asshole. First Person POV.

Chapter 1 Dawn Over a New World

" Harry? What's wrong?"

I shrugged, " Nothing Ginny, you know, besides the typical post war jitters."

" What post war jitters? This should be the happiest day of our lives!"

I frowned at her exclamation, " But at least eighty five of our own died today. Fred and many others. There are more injured. About one hundred Death Eaters got away. They will have to be found."

" But isn't that why you are joining the Aurors?"

I felt a strange urge to tell her that was exactly what he was doing, but I didn't, because it wasn't the truth. I wasn't going to join the Aurors, not while my scar was randomly twitching, even though I knew Voldemort was dead. For good this time, I'd actually died myself to make sure it happened. I sighed heavily as I gazed out at the rising sun. It truly was a dawn over a new world. One without a Dark Lord.

(In America)

" So, James, you hear that the boy Potter did it. He finally killed that fool Voldemort."

James Samson lounged against the wall of his business, taking a break, listening to the gossip of his fool co-workers. Not many in America cared about that hopeless fool Voldemort. He was nothing compared to the other evils out there. James noticed that his manager, Matthew Davidson, was watching with the same uncaring eyes as himself.

What most of the world didn't know, was that in America, somewhere in the Deep South, there was another Lord preparing his own forces. That lord was sitting in the Fast food restaurant with these men. He was sitting really close to the staff door, so he could over hear the staff. He smiled, " Hey, Mikey? You hear that?"

His friend, Michael, shrugged, " I guess, how does this affect us?"

" In more ways than one. It gives us a ground in the U.K. Until now, we haven't been able to get in because of Lord Dumbass. Now, we can go in and fuck it up ourselves."

(Back with Harry)

Ginny told me that Ron and Hermione were getting together, so that meant that we had to get together too. I couldn't place it, but there was something wrong about starting a relationship so soon after the end of a war. After all, I just saw more death in four hours than the last sixteen years of my life. But she wouldn't be dissuaded. For some reason, I felt this tug in my mind to accept. I need to go to Gringotts, or somewhere to get that examined. Is it even possible that I've been controlled this entire time?

I sighed as I went back to Dumbledore's office, cracked open his desk, and pulled out the Elder Wand. I had sworn to Ron and Hermione I wouldn't come back for it, but I couldn't resist. Something in my mind told me that the fight wasn't over yet, and that I couldn't rest on my laurels. That was the reasonable part of my mind.

I put on Death's cloak, and snuck out of the castle. I made my way towards where I had had the first confrontation with Voldemort. Somehow, the path was now emblazoned in my mind, despite that I had never known where I was the entire time. Until I reached Voldemort that is. Suddenly, I stumbled on a misshapen rock. I turn and look at the rock, realizing that it isn't a rock at all. It is the Resurrection Stone.

I pick it up, find the little gold band, and slipped it onto my hand. A blaze of light envelopes me. The Invisibility cloak turns jet black, yet still renders me invisible. The Elder wand is now inscribed with runes on it, I can't read them, but they burn into my mind. The Resurrection stone is no longer cracked, and is a magnificent Onyx stone, with the Peverell seal engraved on it. Then, it happens.

Memories came rushing back to me, stuff I feel that I should have remembered but didn't. I suddenly remember destroying the Dursley House when I was five. I remember apparating around Privet Drive when I was six. I remember seeing Albus Dumbledore hunting me down every time. I remember him using Memory Charms on me.

Then the shocking ones come. I suddenly remember learning a lot about what was going on throughout my school career, but whenever I had a revelation, my mind was washed free. I couldn't see who it was, but it had to be someone who was around me all the time. Even in first and second years, except once… Hermione!

She was the one who was obliviating me whenever I found something out! That's why the only time I ever remembered finding something out, was AFTER she had been petrified by the Basilisk. Or when it was absolutely necessary for me to survive.

There was one from Sixth Year that really pissed me off. I suddenly remembered being at Sirius' Will Reading, but after I became Lord Black, my memory was wiped and I signed it over for Molly Weasley to have everything! I Apparated straight to Diagon Alley, and almost fell on my face in doing so.

The journey was tiring, but I felt my stamina recover almost immediately. I knew it was a mistake, but I hustled over to Gringotts bank. The Guards let me in without a problem, but as soon as I approached a manager, he snapped, " You've got a lot of balls to come here after what YOU did."

I shouted out, " Shut up Manager. I think that after my motivations were revealed, it should have cleared me of wrong doing."

The goblin gave me a slight sneer, but was rather impressed, " Takes a lot of balls to tell a goblin in his own bank to shut up, Mr. Potter. I think you are here to claim lordship of the Potter House? Though there isn't much of a Potter House these days."

It had slipped my mind about House Potter, but I was here to reclaim my lordship over House Black and so informed the Manager of that. The Manager snorted, and beckoned for me to follow him. He led me into an opulent office, and behind a tall desk, sat another, more regal looking goblin. He looked up to see me and the Manager, and he smiled. Now, I learned a long time ago that smiling goblins isn't a good thing. He didn't let me down.

" Well if it isn't Mr. Potter. Here to rob the bank again? What's this I hear about you and House Black?"

I answered, " I was left the title of Lord Black by my godfather Sirius Black. That, coupled with my descent from Dorea Black, allowed me to outlast Draco Malfoy's claim. But, no sooner did I claim my inheritance, was my mind wiped blank."

The goblin smirked, " Well, I can help you there, Lord Black. My name is Director Ragnok. I recall Griphook overseeing that Will Reading, and he was recently executed for breaching contract for several years. Since it involves you, I think you should hear his charges. He was executed, along with his superior, Manager Longshank, for knowingly taking bribes and illegally moving money to the vaults of one Albus Dumbledore. I think this is the fate of House Potter, of which we were luckily able to recover a few items before Dumbledore died. As for House Black, you will have to prove that you were indeed Mind Washed. The papers you signed were very exacting and very legally correct, thus making them very hard to negate."

I sighed in frustration, " Figures,", before pressing the Elder wand to my forehead and drawing out the memory of the Will Reading. Ragnok put it into a vial, pressed a button on his desk, which then morphed into a type of projection screen. He watched the memory several times, before issuing his verdict.

" This memory is very good for someone who forgot it, but I recognize the Elder Wand in your hand. Do you have the others?"

I nodded, and he grunted a small laugh, " Good thing you found them when you did, Lord Black. Exactly two days from now, the signature would have become permanent, and you would have been bound into the Marriage Contract that Molly Weasley and Dumbledore negotiated you into. They have cleansing properties that normally wouldn't be able to be administered. I take it you wish to have this negated?"

I growled, " I wouldn't have almost splinched myself to come to a bank where I was well aware that the owners might be holding a grudge against me if I didn't."

Ragnok laughed gutturally, " Well said, Lord Black. Well, let me get the papers, and I will see you momentarily."

I watched the Director order one of his guards to alert the other Goblins, and he left. I looked down to check the time, before realizing my watch still didn't work. Nicely, the Director had a Muggle Clock sitting on the wall behind his desk, and I saw that I had been away from Hogwarts for over an hour. People would no doubt be worried, but I learned long ago not to give a fuck what everyone thought. Ragnok came back in the room with an evil grin on his face. Not good.

" Well, Lord Black, we were able to negate your pending marriage to Ms Weasley, but it seems something else has come into question. Damages and restitution."

I groaned, " Let me guess, you want me to pay for all the damages to Gringotts?"

" How did you know?,", the goblin answers with fake awe, " Of course, did you not think that we wouldn't want to press damages against you?"

I ask, " How much?"

" Totaling over nine million galleons. Luckily for you, the Black Vault still has most of its money in it, totaling over three hundred million galleons."

I read the paper thrust in front of me thoroughly. I didn't want the Goblins fucking me over, because no matter how good friends you are, they will always chose gold over you. The Resurrection stone on my finger is acting as a sort of translator, so when I ran into some very old, very formal Latin that no one other than a Latin Scholar should be able to translate, it revealed that that one passage said that I was basically selling my soul to the goblins. I reach out with the Elder Wand, and erase the passage, despite Ragnok's protest.

Ragnok was pissed when I signed it after making all the annotations, and then making it permanent so he couldn't go back and edit it all back in later. His displeasure was clear and obvious throughout the rest of the proceedings, in which I became Lord Potter, and discovered that Dumbledore had ass raped my family of all its money and properties. I couldn't do anything about it, because: One, he was already dead and Two, he had already spent all of it by the time he died. What an asshole.

Ragnok thought this way too, " That fool. Not only did he acquire a huge debt, he broke a hundred treaties and international laws to pay them back, and then he goes and dies with no heir or way of paying it back. Unfortunately, since his brother Aberforth is nearing his own death, and he too, has no heir, the debts will have to go unpaid until someone rises up to claim the Dumbledore House. Since Dumbledore was all cuddly with Grindelwald, and Aberforth is extremely anti-social due to being a daemon worshipper, I highly doubt anyone has their blood anymore. It would be an extremely faint claim at best. Speaking of blood claims, we shall perform an inheritance test."

" I already took one of those back in the memory, remember?"

Ragnok frowned, " Cut the puns, Lord Potter-Black. The records were destroyed by Griphook. So, place your hand on this pedestal right here, and we shall begin. As you know, our tech has advanced a little since the Black Will Reading. Now, we can use the 3D runes for Blood Trees as well. Really cuts down on the clutter, let me tell you."

Harry watched as his father's line extended all the way up to Ignotus Peverel, as he already knew because of the legends. His mother's line was actually a bunch of Squibs for about three generations, when it ran into the Peverel Line as well, this time, to Cadmus Peverel. He noticed that Cadmus' last male descendent married a Dumbledore and changed his last name, defying tradition. Ragnok pointed this out, " Well, of all the ironies, Lord Potter. Here we were, talking about how hard it would be to track down a Dumbledore Heir, when in fact, you are one. Your claim is extremely weak at best, and wouldn't be recognized unless Aberforth recognizes you as his Heir and names you Lord Dumbledore in his Will."

I shrugged, " Why would I try to revive a house that has done nothing but ruin other people's lives?"

Ragnok answered, " The goodness of your heart?"

I laughed, " Was that supposed to be a joke?"

" Greater Good isn't looking so good anymore is it?"

I nodded grimly, " It hasn't ever since I found out all the Evil things the Greater Good was doing."

I took my leave of Ragnok, and headed toward the Gringotts Apparation point. With that, I headed back to Hogwarts, ready to raise holy hell.

(Back in America, Somewhere in Virginia)

" My fellows, the time has come for us to rise against the Tyranny and throw down those who dare to put us down! The time for the corrupt government to be overthrown is coming quickly! Those who dare to defy us will be destroyed, those who levy uncaring taxes against us shall be overthrown! We are not to be taken for granted!"

Another man stood up at the meeting, " This time, we will not surrender! Charley Daniels always said that the South was gonna do it again, and he was right! We will die before we see that **** in office."

One of the more rational members chirped up, " But as Mr. Davidson said, the **** isn't supposed to office until 2008!"

The leader shouted, " That is why we must act now! We cannot allow such degradation of the society to continue! We, the Workers, must rise up and overthrow the oppressing government!"

A giant cheer went up into the warm Southern night.

(At Hogwarts)

I smiled at all the outraged faces that met me in the Headmaster's office. McGonagall didn't think I should have been sitting in the Headmaster's chair, but I kindly reminded her that I died and came back to fight Voldemort, meaning that I sacrificed more than most people did. I think I deserve at least a little sense of triumph, considering nothing I do for the rest of my life will likely ever overshadow this.

Ginny was pissed because I had walked out on her. Though, as I pointed out to her, I didn't recall her being my master, and that I didn't need her permission to take a walk to Gringotts. That shut her up, and got Hermione and Ron real nervous. To make things even better, I got both my wands out, and made sure to twiddle the Elder Wand with the same hand I wore the Resurrection Ring on. I also made sure that my cloak was hanging over the chair so that they could actually see it.

Hermione was the first one to say something, "Ha-Harry? I thought you said you didn't want the Elder Wand?"

I gave a non-committal shrug, " I don't know, it is mine after all. Next?"

Ron decided to engage his Foot in the Mouth Disease, " So, are you going dark? You going to claim you're the Master of Death?"

I knew better than get mad, because that would only give credence to Ron's claims, " Of course not Ron. But it depends on what you are asking as to my answer. For you see, I've found out some very interesting things in the hour or so I've been gone. I think you would like to see my other rings as well."

I held up my right hand, showing them the Potter and Black Rings. Since the Resurrection Stone was basically the Peverel ring, I didn't bother to wear the Peverel ring. I noticed the shock on Ron, Ginny, and George's faces. Checkmate bitches.

Hermione was about to say something, when Aberforth came bumbling out of the Fireplace. To be honest, not even Nymphadora Tonks had been as bad as me in the Floo, but Aberforth just took the cake. Maybe worshipping Daemons takes away your balance?

He opened things up, " I just got a notice from Gringotts. Harry, it appears that you are the only surviving person with any blood of the Noble and Ancient House of Dumbledore."

I smiled, " So I guess Cadmus' last male heir marrying into House Dumbledore, and then one of your ancestors marrying a Black and someone on the Evans Magical line, before it became squibs, was a good thing then. I don't know about that Noble part though."

Aberforth frowned, " Sorry about all the shit my brother put you and your family through, but I still think he thought he killed our sister. I've watched the memory many times, and I am utterly convinced it was Grindelwald. I will tell you, I am nothing like him."

I smiled again, " Don't worry, Aberforth. I have no intentions of holding you responsible for what HE did. I think the goblins said something about debts?"

Aberforth nodded, " Indeed, Harry. They said that since you were the last person with any Dumbledore blood, then all debts my brother accumulated by taking House Potter's Assets were forgiven as long as I named you the Heir."

I was a little surprised by that, " I didn't stipulate that, I assure you, Aberforth."

Aberforth nodded his head, when McGonagall presently put her foot in her mouth, " Can we get on with this? I have more important things to be doing than listening to Family Feud."

Aberforth answered for me, " Based on what Gringotts said, the shit is about to fly. More accurately, I think my brother is about to be frozen in Hell."

McGonagall inclined her head, " What do you mean?"

Aberforth whispered to McGonagall, " He said Hell would freeze over before Harry ever discovered his schemes. I think he was wrong."

I let loose the broadside if you would, " Well, I guess that now it is time for me and the Weasleys to discuss the debts they owe to House Potter AND House Black. Oh, and you better pay attention too, Hermione. Bring Molly and Arthur Weasley to me. NOW!"

I said the last word with enough force to blast George out of the room. Aberforth jeered, " So the waiting begins."

Luckily for all of us, George practically carried Arthur and Molly Weasley into the Headmaster's office. I wasn't happy at all to see them. They came in, and Molly asked, " What's going on Harry? George said you were angry."

" Angry might be selling me short by about five miles, woman. And you will refer to me as Lord Potter for the duration of this meeting,", I said with more than challenging inflictions. Reaching into the Headmaster's desk, I pulled out a long roll of parchment. I unfurled it, and showed it to Molly and Arthur. They didn't surprise me in the least, " Well, what's the problem here?"

I hissed, " The problem, is that this is a Marriage Contract. Of which, I was never informed of, nor was my opinion in the matter taken into consideration. Of course, _now_ wouldn't have been the best time, because I was under enough Compulsion, Glamour, and Memory charms to put me in a worse state than Neville's Parents. However, it is such great fortune that the Deathly Hallows acting as a cleanser to the one who becomes the Master of Death. This is most fortuitous. Isn't it?"

They all looked at me with anger, which only pissed me off further. Rather than repent, and throw themselves at my feet begging for forgiveness, they stood there looking at me like it was I who did something wrong, " What? No one saying sorry? Nothing?"

Molly erupted, " Potter! You are an ungrateful little swine if you refuse that contract with Ginny!"

I laugh in her face, before clicking my fingers, and the parchment erupted in flames, " By the power vested in me as Lord Black, I hear by negate this contract on grounds of coercion, corruption, bribery, and misrepresentation."

Arthur rung the bell next," Misrepresentation? Harry, Dumbledore was your guardian. It was within his right to negotiate that…."

I wouldn't hear it, " Sorry, Arthur. Dumbledore was never legally my guardian. After I agreed to pay for all the Gringotts damages, the Goblins proved most useful in determining how, where, and who wronged me. But, I'll let you in on a little secret. If Miss Ginny here hadn't said something about the Elder Wand earlier, I would never have come back for it, and gone into the woods searching for the Ring. The Goblins told me that in exactly two days from now, that Contract would have been made permanent, and not even God or the Devil himself contesting it would have done any good. I got lucky. YOU did not."

Ron just blew up like the moron he was, " I don't know why we're putting up with this. You're in a contract Harry! Just accept that you are marrying Ginny so that we can get on with preparing Fred for burial. You're just making things harder on yourself."

I notice Aberforth whispering something to McGonagall, and she nodded. Like a consensus to not get involved if the curses, or fists for that matter, started flying. I looked at Ron straight in his face, " Says the man that left me and Hermione out in the woods for months. Says the man that has never, under extreme duress, stood up for me unless there was no way for him to get out of it. I guess the money doesn't cover that eh?"

Ron whimpered, but Hermione chirped up, " What are you getting at Harry?"

I smiled, " What I'm getting at, is that Ron is an arrogant piece of shit that I wouldn't let my dogs piss on."

Ron hit first. He roared with anger, and right before he reached the Headmaster's desk, I froze him. I flicked the Elder Wand, and he flew back into the wall. At that moment, I heard several voices cry, _Imperio!_

I laughed at them as the gold blasts hit me, and simply bounced into the ground. I looked up to see George, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione all with their wands pointing at me. One flick of the Elder Wand later, and they all flew into the wall, their wands fluttering towards me. I snatched them out of the air, separated each, and sat them on the desk. I galled them, " What? No love lost between friends right?"

George whispered, " You dare call us friends?"

" It is more than you deserve."

We all turned to look at Dumbledore's Portrait. I joked, " Trying to absolve yourself in death eh Albus?"

Dumbledore shook his head, " No, Lord Potter. I have had a long time to think about my mistakes, with a little help from Severus Snape, ", the portrait gestured at the angry looking portrait of Severus Snape, " Know that I never, _ever_ condoned the extremes that the Weasleys employed on you. Nor those used by Ms. Granger either. And Aberforth! I'm afraid you're quite right. It is getting very cold down here in Hell."

Aberforth snickered at his brother's remark. Dumbledore continued, " My exact instructions were to limit Harry's abilities in a way that lowered his power, yet still allowed him to accomplish his goals. My instructions did not include obliviating him after every girl he laid with, or every time he figured something out, or every time he learned a really powerful spell. I am sorry Harry, but you were always intended to be a martyr and a weapon. I honestly never thought I would be having this conversation."

I whispered in a very low voice, " You've got problems old man."

Dumbledore's portrait just chuckled, " I'm as queer as a three dollar bill ok? My opinion of good and evil is very exacting."

I whisper back, " A wise man once told me this, ' There is no such thing as Good and Evil, only power and those too weak to seek it.' I think old Tommy boy had a good point, Dumbledore. If you had ever used your full power against him, he would never had stood a chance. If you had just tried to kill me when he possessed me, then I would have had my episode then, and not in the middle of battle. Maybe a lot of these people, like Sirius and Fred, maybe they don't die Dumbledore. Hindsight is 20/20 after all."

Dumbledore simply hung his head in his portrait. Aberforth looked on approvingly. I turned back to the Weasleys, " I'm warning you now. Do not ever, under any circumstances, ever try to make amends with me. For now, I am granting you a pass on my vengeance, but I do not forget. I've got a hit list, and I will execute it. For now, I'm giving you the chance to go live your lives in peace, and not have to worry about little ole me anymore. If you hear by swear to never mutter, insult, give voice to, speak, dictate, or in any other way speak my name, I will leave you in peace unless given other reason. If you should ever violate those terms, any of you, I will be notified and the punishment will be harsh. Do you swear?"

Unsurprisingly, they all swore the oath. I smiled, " Good, now, the only times you will ever see me again, are at Fred's Funeral, because he deserves my presence, and when my solicitor comes calling about collecting all that money you swindled from me. Good day."

I sank back down into the chair as the Weasleys and Hermione left. McGonagall was a little angry, but she held her tongue in check. Aberforth simply smiled, commenting, " You little bastards deserved it,", and he then turned back to me, " Now you know why I was so hesitant about helping you."

I nodded, " Indeed I do, Aberforth. I know better now than I did before. McGonagall, could you please fetch me Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, as well as tell Cho Chang to meet me twenty minutes after I dismiss the previous three?"

McGonagall just looked at me like I was stupid, "Why those?"

I chuckled, " I think Alicia and Angelina might like to know why their boyfriends could always afford anything even before they started up their Joke Shop. And me and Katie have something to discuss, involving lost memories."

Dumbledore's portrait laughed, " I can't wait to see this."

Aberforth looked eager, " Absolutely. I'm going to have to see the revelation."

Snape began to chat with Dumbledore, well, it wasn't really chatting, it was Snape yelling at Dumbledore for sending Harry on a suicide mission, when McGonagall came in with the three. No doubt the Weasley bros had reached them first, because they all looked pissed. Such good friends I had back in school….

" What do you want, Potter?"

I flicked the Elder wand, and Dumbledore's Pensieve came fluttering out, " To show you some things I think you might like to know about the Weasleys."

Before they could protest, I pulled the memories free, jumped the desk, and shoved all three into the memory with me.

A/N: So Harry sets off on his campaign of Indirectly ruining people's lives. Interesting twist though. Instead of being the typical Gryffindor/Ravenclaw/Slytherin/Hufflepuff heir, he is Dumbledore's long lost Great-Great-Great-Great Cousin.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lost Cause

Chapter 2 The Lost Cause

I watched patiently as the Foxes watched the various memories I had presented to them. Each progression caused at least one to flush red in anger. Of course, that was before we reached the memories of me tapping my inner Sirius. Apparently, being a sex god was something Dumbledore didn't think his Weapon should be, because it was one of the few things that he had actually ordered the Weasleys to remove from my mind. Then again, the Weasleys took it one too many steps too far, to the point of stalking me wherever I went.

I laughed at the Foxes as several of my sexploits came up, forcing them to all three look at me with anger, but also respect. Apparently, they hadn't remembered them either, and saw the one constant in all the memories. I pointed out to them where someone wearing my cloak, using a Disillusionment Charm, or other method of concealment to stalk me, and watch the show. Alicia and Angelina were most displeased to learn that Fred and George had both Obliviated the hell out of them several times, and then taken turns while they were still in the stupor.

I commented, " Hey, I couldn't help. I was stunned, Obliviated, Mind Controlled, Compulsed, etc. I was Dumbledore's Golden Boy remember? I couldn't be the Golden Sex God apparently."

Katie tittered nervously at the remark, and I continued, " Don't worry Katie, we'll get to you. I'm particularly fond of that one after you got back from St. Mungo's because of the necklace."

He almost burst out laughing when the other two looked accusingly at her, and she blushed furiously. That kind of red would even impress the Weasley Bros. I smiled and left it at that, because that memory was next, and I had done some truly awesome things in that one. And Katie really knew how to scream….

p-

(In America)

Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa, walked slowly off of the plane they had taken to America. It had pained them both to leave Britain behind, but the Dark Lord losing was something that had destroyed the Malfoys entirely. Harry Potter had saved Draco, but only out of desperation. Narcissa was a ruined woman who was running away from a life of double dealing. Like so many before them, they had lost everything, and were now coming to America to try and get it back.

Draco scoffed at his misfortune at first, refusing to believe that the Ministry would seize everything, but they had, and issued warrants for both of their arrests. So the two ran. They used what was left of their money to book a one way ticket on a low level plane to America.

However bad Draco had it, he was certain his mother had it worse. She had only spoken about one hundred words in the now three days since the last battle. She was in shock. Granted, Draco knew his mother had never genuinely loved his father, and only someone as dense as Crabbe and Goyle or as deluded as Bellatrix Lestrange had been could think that. He had actually wondered about his father's sexuality. His mother was well known for her beauty so why was Draco an only child? Well, the answer was simple, Lucius was gay, and even worse, he liked them young. Draco knew that most families, for whatever reason, simply stopped having children as soon as they had a male, or in the case of the Greengrasses, after about four or five daughters. He smiled fondly, remembering Daphne and Astoria, the two oldest. His only great sexual triumph, getting in bed with Astoria, even though she was three years younger than him. Of course, her sister was renowned as the Ice Queen of Slytherin, and was thought to have been killed at the final battle.

Draco sighed heavily at that. He often wondered what his life would be like if Lucius Malfoy hadn't been his father. But he glared at the man who was waiting for them, he was wearing some sort of Muggle get up, looking like someone from Iron Maiden. Skin tight, bright red pants, a muscle shirt to show off his toned physique. He had hair longer than most pureblood lords. He would have clearly been a wizard back in Britain, but here in America, he could be a Muggle and they would never know unless they asked him about magic.

The man smiled, and whispered, " Follow me, General Lee is waiting."

( The Lost Cause)

Draco looked at the wall of the room. Images were emblazoned upon the walls, all of some great general, or so they claimed. But this wall was different. Written in giant letters, were the words,

"_The South Shall Rise Again. Let it be known that our defeat here is not to be mourned and hated, but praised and loved. It is to be used as the fulcrum of our next venture. Of our vengeance. The Northern fools, and their advocacy of the freedom of Muggles should be destroyed. _

_ Let us now pause to remember that which is now lost to us. Let us remember fondly those glorious southern nights, bathed in the pale moonlight, beneath a curtain of magnificent stars, with the warm summer winds that smell of honeysuckle. Let them be emblazoned upon our minds forever, and let us call this the Southern Mystique. _

_ Let us pause to remember what it was before this horrible war, and remember what it is that we fought for. Let us now remember. The Lost Cause_

_ Robert E. Lee, spoken to his generals prior to his surrender. Dictated by Byron Charles ( name too scratched off to be read)"_

Draco stared in awe at the words. They were similar, yet different from the ones of the Dark Lord. From behind him, a voice came up, " You feel it don't you?"

Draco sneered at the younger man standing beside him, " Feel what?"

" The Lost Cause. They say only those who have lost everything can truly feel it."

Draco looked back at the words thoughtfully, while the man said, " My great-great-great grandfather was the scribe that wrote these words. While we don't place as much stock in breeding like you Brits do, we do take it into some account. The name is David James Hartsfield."

Draco hadn't noticed the man's deep, Southern drawl, but now he did. He was actually easier to understand once Draco had noticed his drawl, than before. Dave checked his watch, and then gestured for Draco to follow him. Draco suddenly had a feeling of dread in his stomach. He felt really bad. He hadn't felt like this, even when he had taken the Dark Mark for the Dark Lord.

( Back at Hogwarts)

I hadn't felt this good in a long time, as I led the chattering women out of the Headmaster's Personal Quarters. I whispered, " Sleep well,", in Alicia's ear, and she turned a brilliant red. McGonagall looked scandalized, whereas Aberforth looked on with a smug look on his face. McGonagall raged, " Potter! You…you….you could have at least used a Silencing Charm."

" Pfft, Silencing charms are for losers who don't want to get caught. Like Ron for example, but I doubt he could perform a Silencing Charm to save his ass."

McGonagall paled but answered, " After his showing tonight, I would have to think you are right. Anyway, do you want me to get Miss Chang?"

I answered cheekily, " Not yet, Little Harold still hasn't recovered yet."

McGonagall flushed at that remark, but refrained from commenting. Dumbledore was just sighing in his portrait. I turned on Dumbledore, " Well, someone had to christen that bed, because clearly you hadn't."

Dumbledore just grumbled about me reminding him of Phineas Nigellus, who took great pride in it. Snape, for some reason, did as well. I didn't bother to wonder why. I muttered to no one in particular, " You know, I should apply for the vacant Headmaster job. I think I could do it."

McGonagall laughed, " Potter, as much as I applaud your almost obscene ability to do things you shouldn't even know about, I think that the Governors will want someone a little more experienced on their side."

" Well, I AM experienced. What about you?"

McGonagall paled, " Yes, I am experienced, as you so artfully put it. But all five of my children were killed at the end of the last war, and no one knows what happened to my only grandson."

I regretted asking the question, but soldiered on, " Well, seeing as to I did kill Voldemort, died doing it, somehow came back, and did things that not even Dumbledore here could, I think I deserve something more than just a medal don't you?"

McGonagall's mouth turned into a razor thin wire, " Be that as it may, you are still technically a student here. Though the perpetual emptiness of the DADA position certainly needs filling. Go ahead and apply for Headmaster and DADA. But I will only support you for DADA."

I smirked, " Good. Now, go fetch Miss Chang. Oh, and if you see someone related to the Weasleys, could you ask them when Fred's funeral is? I plan to piss on his grave, and I need to know when to do it."

McGonagall didn't catch the part about me pissing on Fred's grave, if she did, she ignored it. A few moments later, a smoking hot Asian girl was walking into the Headmaster's Office, and she muttered in my ear, " I thought you would never ask again."

I whispered back, " Then you don't know me very well."

McGonagall shouted, " Fred Weasley's Funeral is Tomorrow at 12:00 P.M. Try not to be late."

I smiled, at McGonagall, closed the door, set up some Silencing Charms, and 'helped' Cho out of her clothes. I grinned, muttering, " It sure is good to be the king sometimes."

(Fred's Funeral)

"Harry? Why are you drinking so much?"

I said testily, " Don't worry, Katie, you'll find out when everyone else does."

The service was boring as hell, for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to cry, but I did laugh a lot when the Weasleys and Hermione read their eulogies. It was amazing to see them standing there, reading, and having to use some epithet to refer to me. Gee I remind myself of Voldemort all the time.

Finally, it came time for me to deliver mine, and so nicely, the platform was placed above the Coffin, which was open, and hanging over the grave that had been dug for Fred. I read off, " The Fred that I knew, was a good man. He was a jokester, and a great prankster. I wish him a happy afterlife. Or I would have, if I hadn't recently found out how much of my life was a lie, and how much he had to do with it. So instead, I'm just going to piss on your grave, and tell you to rest in HELL!"

Before anyone could do anything, I turned around, unzipped my pants, and let her fly. There was stunned silence, the only sounds being my piss hitting Fred's dead face, and me whistling 'God Save the Queen', except I changed the tune so that it sounded like, 'God Save The Fred,', instead. Even Molly was dumbfounded. After about two minutes, I zipped my pants up, and commented, " Hope you liked my golden shower there Fred. See you in hell!"

With that, I happily skipped out of the funeral. Ron shouted, " HE CAN'T DO THAT!"

Angelina shouted back, " Actually, he can, and if I didn't have so much dignity, I would have too! After I found out what him and George had been doing to us."

I saw Fleur looking at me oddly, like she suddenly just remembered what I looked like. I suddenly had a new victim. Technically, Bill was pretty low on the list of 'Lives To Ruin' but he suddenly took a big leap up. Charlie would get his due as well, but he would have to wait. My very fond memories of my Sixth year surfaced, and before that, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. One of my memories was of Bill finding me with Fleur one time while she was on break at Gringotts, and he Obliviated me ( like the rest of his family that ran across one of my sexcapades), but he had also put Fleur under the Imperius curse to make sure it didn't happen again. Apparently, Bill didn't understand the whole concept that Veela need Multiple Partners, and what better 'Other Man' than Harry Potter?

Unfortunately, there wasn't exactly much I could do to help Fleur. She was, after all, married to Bill, and even if I broke the curse on her, she still wouldn't have an out of the marriage unless I provoked Bill into doing something without him knowing. Well, Bill is a Weasley, and Weasleys happen to wear a sign that says, " Hello! My name is [Insert Generic Weasley Name Here] Weasley and I have Stupid Tattooed on my forehead."

Well, there might be the answer. But I would need Bill to confess about putting her under the Imperious, and I would look really, really stupid if he had taken it off of her, and she still loved him anyway. Fleur was a high risk gamble. Being the Master of Death had a lot of perks, but I would really make a lot of enemies if I got Fleur to cheat on Bill with me. A lot of really powerful enemies, like Fleur's father who had just gotten elected to be the French Minister of Magic.

But at that moment, a memory came floating up. A memory of the night before Fleur's wedding. That was the ticket right there. I can't wait to see Bill's face when he sees this bomb. Fleur professing her love to me the night before her wedding? Nawh that isn't good reason to throw your wife under the Imperius Curse at all is it? Especially since it involved Bill walking in on me in the middle of a 69 with Fleur, yeah.

Unfortunately, as much as I would love to give Bill the business for his role in my misery, I have something more important to worry about this summer. Like applying for Headmaster of Hogwarts, and trying out for the English Quidditch team which happens to need a Seeker.

To be honest, I think the Quidditch thing will be harder to get, because I haven't played a competition game in just over two years, and if you go back further, I've only played two competitive matches in the last four, thanks to Umbridge, The Tournament, and Voldemort in general. Hopefully I wouldn't be rusty. Speaking of Quidditch, guess who just walked up to me!

" Hey Harry! Haven't seen you since the final battle. How you been holding up?"

I smiled at Oliver Wood, my old Keeper, " Pretty well. Had a nice breakup with the Weasleys over some things."

" I noticed. I was sad about Fred, but George just seemed angry. I thought it was strange that they actively avoided saying your name. Like they feared something would happen if they did,", Wood said with a thoughtful expression.

I, of course, answered matter-of-factly, " Well, I was really pissed after I found out that the Weasleys in general, and Hermione, had been stalking me, and trying to control me by obliviating a lot of events from my mind. Doing a pretty good job at it too. Then I found out that Dumbledore had negotiated a Marriage Contract for Ginny Weasley with me. That was the final straw. The fact that none of them even seemed repentant really sent me over the top."

Oliver looked at me awestruck, " Dude, I always wondered why you never hit anything up with Alicia, Angelina or Katie. I always remembered you, and one of them hanging around the Locker Room a lot longer than everyone else. I guess that had a lot to do with it. Hey, I heard that you wanted to try out for the English team! Me too, they need a Keeper as well."

I looked at him funnily, " Have you even cracked the starting lineup at Puddlemere yet?"

Oliver looked worse than McGonagall earlier, " Of course! But I spent most of this year on IR. I had just recovered enough to come fight. I was the starter since your Fifth Year. So, you want to room with me, I got a flat right outside of the Puddlemere stadium, which is where the tryouts are?"

I answered, " Well, I have a little bit of business to handle here at Hogwarts, but I will join you for the week or so leading up to tryouts. I meet you in Diagon Alley, tomorrow at five, because I need a new owl anyway. "

Oliver nodded excitedly. I laughed as I went to the Nursery, which was where Teddy Lupin was. I really regret allowing Remus to name me godfather to Teddy, now that I have plans. I had a busy summer, and I couldn't allow a baby to bring me down. Luckily, Professor McGonagall said, " Don't worry Potter. I'll take care of him until you can get settled down. You've got a lot on your plate, but just remember. I completely approve of DADA, but I will NOT support you for Headmaster."

I smiled, " Wouldn't have it any other way, Professor."

( In America)

Draco was nervous as hell. His eyes were fixed entirely on the Leader as they called him. His name was Travis Robert Lee. The thought amongst the Lost Cause, as they were known as, was that he could trace his lineage all the way back to Robert E. Lee, the Confederate general who was revered by these people more than Bellatrix Lestrange had lusted after the Dark Lord. He had just watched his mother get passed around by the 'Generals', which were Travis Lee's version of the Inner Circle. The only ones that didn't partake in the merriment, was David, the younger man he had met earlier, and a stoic gentleman named Will Stewart.

Stewart seemed to take offense with the whole ordeal, or maybe he was trying to represent what the South used to be, Draco didn't know. David, on the other hand, seemed to be pissed that he was ordered not to be involved. Lee spoke in a Southern drawl, but it had a regal tone that reminded Draco of the Dark Lord, " I welcome two new members to the Lost Cause today, my fine gentlemen!"

He raised a glass of whiskey, and everyone took a shot before he began again, " It is my fine pleasure to say howdy to Mr. Draco Malfoy. Howdy."

Draco was kind of repulsed by the man, though he had handsome enough looks to drive all the women back in Britain nuts. He had fine, brown hair, with brown eyes to go with, and a beard that hung almost to his chest. He had signs of premature balding, though that was the only imperfection. He was taller than Draco, much thicker built, and much stronger. Wizards in America take working out serious.

Will Stewart was a Southern Gentleman, just like the ones in all the old books about the Confederacy. He was wearing a tailored suit to the meeting, showed less emotion than the Dark Lord, and was as cold and cunning as Draco's mother. The complete package, though his cold exterior seriously lowered his dating prospects. Will had a very dignified voice, " Lord Malfoy? If you would please join me so that we may discuss a mutually beneficial contractual agreement?"

Draco noticed that Travis Lee was no longer overseeing the small den of debauchery. He followed Stewart into a small conference room, noting that Travis was now sitting at the head of the table, with a man named Michael Anderson at his left, and Stewart moving to sit at his right. Travis had a small smile on his face, " Draco, please sit."

Draco found himself almost involuntarily sitting down. Travis continued, " I am sure you have wondered, why in the world we have had your mother passed around to every man, and some women, who want a shot with her?"

Draco shakily nodded, so Travis answered, " The answer is you, son. Your family had a lot of money Draco, but you went all in on the wrong side of the wrong table boy. The only thing you had left was enough money for us to arrange your mother's transportation here. She had to bargain with us about you. You should feel honored that she would be willing to sacrifice herself to ensure your safety. Though based on how uptight she was, I would have gladly recommended that she get laid."

" My father was gay, sir. He had sex with my mother three times, both with the intentions of getting her pregnant. She had two miscarriages before I was born."

Travis' smile widened ever so slightly, " Good, then I can guess that she is at least enjoying herself. Now, on to business. I am aware that you had a rivalry with one Harry Potter. Is this correct?"

" Yes."

" Excellent. You can give us information on him then."

Draco didn't hesitate, " Harry Potter is the wizard responsible for the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Most of it was luck, but Potter somehow figured out that I had defeated Dumbledore, and since he defeated me, he could lay claim to the Death Wand, causing it to back fire on the Dark Lord. He has undeniable talent, but I can't help but feel that more than just the Dark Lord and his followers wanted him dead. I had often heard of his sexual exploits around the school, specifically one involving a girl I myself fancied, but he never seemed to remember these encounters.

He often discovered powerful magic that would have easily gotten him out of many binds, but he was often forgetful of these spells. I was told by not just my father, but also by Dumbledore to make Harry's life as miserable as possible. It seemed like Dumbledore, mad as he was, had plans for Potter's money, and needed Harry to die at exactly the right moment.

Harry Potter is a skilled Seeker, though it pains me to admit it. He has many talents, including an insane ability to improvise. He always held considerable clout over certain people, but most of those never stood up for him when he needed them to, until the last battle that is. I know that most of the teachers, even his own head of house, went out of their ways to find ways to punish Potter more severely than other students. Snape was not the only one to do this.

One of the last things my mother found out before the final fight, was that Harry's friends weren't as devoted as he thought they were. I found out that they had been obliviating him and putting him under potions to make him fall in love with Ginny Weasley. After he saved me in the Room of Requirement, I tried to tell him that it was all fake, but that mudblood…"

Travis cut him off, " We don't use that term around here son."

Draco looked at Travis nervously, but continued, " Well, that whore Granger put me in a full body bind, stunned me, and put a gagging charm on me for safe measures. Luckily, this allowed my mother to find me, because she was at the last battle too. We snuck off before even the Dark Lord was defeated."

Travis consulted his Generals, and looked back at Draco with a large smile, " Well done, son. Welcome to the Advisory board. We didn't know half of that about Potter. Granted, we did know about his power, talents, and absurd ability to attract and defeat trouble, but we had no idea of his problems with people. He would be a great asset to this operation."

Draco sat up sharply, " You're thinking about bringing Potter in?"

Travis smirked, " We need all the help we can get. I'll give you some numbers, Draco. In Britain, only about 2% of all people are Wizards or Witches. The percentage is 17% in Ireland, because of a lower population. Without taking into account First Gen Magicals, and Immigrants like yourself, 51% of all Americans are Magical or possess a Magical Talent such as Metamorphism. The number increases slightly to 54% if Immigrants and First Gens are included."

Draco almost fell out of his seat. Travis continued, " But, we have it much worse here than you did. Did you know that the Civil War was the first war where Muggles and Magicals fought alongside of each other, as well as against each other, and knew about it?"

Draco's mouth hit the floor, and Travis laughed, " It is the truth. In the North, Muggles were keeping Magicals as underpaid, Industry Workers in condition worse than slavery. In the South, Magicals were keeping Muggles as slaves. It also explains why the South was so heavily outnumbered in the war. The war was fought because Magicals wanted better treatment, as well as to preserve their way of live. The Northerners wanted to free their brethren and put us down. Since the North won, most of the laws restricting magic are still in place today. You know the Trace that detects magic, but in Britain it is removed when you come of age? Well, here in America, it is never removed unless you illegally remove it.

" Oh yes, all of us have had it removed, but it was a huge gamble at first. Did you know, that unless you have it forcibly removed, that the Trace can still track your person, but not your magic? Yeah, I found that out after my family was killed in a Gang Accident several years ago. My brother was sentenced to life in prison for using magic to protect himself, but the gangsters that got caught only got about twenty years each.

" Life for a Magical is living Hell here in America. We're worse than Illegal Immigrants. We are allowed to play one of two sports. Quidditch or American Football. Ever wonder why the American Quidditch team always sucks? Because all the good players either Emigrate or they don't play, because it is very dangerous to reveal yourself to be a wizard here. American Football teams allow contracts that bind the magical cores of the players. A lot of the best players ever were actually wizards who figured out ways to get around the binds. The only problem was, was that the longer you were under the Bind, the harder it got for you to access your magic. That's why a lot of those guys didn't play very long."

Draco frowned, " Damn. I had no idea it was like this here. And to think, this is what the Dark Lord wanted to do to Muggle borns."

Travis smiled, pulling out a pistol, " Don't worry, we got enough magicals and muggles to start a new war. But we do need outside help, and that is where Potter comes in."

A/N: This story may contain several references, instances, policies that many people are uncomfortable about.

The Lost Cause Of the Confederacy

Believe it or not people, the Lost Cause is real, though it isn't an organization trying to start a new Civil War like in this story. It is actually a book written shortly after the Civil War that told the Southern side of the story. After all, History is Written By the Victor, as Captain John Price so nicely put. The Lost Cause is the worshiping and idolizing of the many generals of the South who fought in the Civil War. Like in Richmond, Virginia, they have Monument Avenue, which has all these statues of prominent Civil War leaders like Jefferson Davis and Robert E. Lee. For years, the Lost Cause was the founding reason behind many of the racial acts in the South, such as Jim Crow Laws, and the KKK. In short, it was the idea that if the South ignored legislation long enough, it could go back to the way it was before the Civil War. Instances of the Lost Cause include TV shows such as the Dukes of Hazard, Civil War Monuments in the south idolizing the Confederate Generals, and certain textbooks.

A good way to put it would be that it is America's version of the British saying, "The Sun Never Sets On the British Empire."


End file.
